160 Years of Australian Rules Football (Video Game)/West Coast Eagles
The West Coast Eagles is a professional Australian rules football club based in Perth, Western Australia, currently playing in the Australian Football League (AFL). Representing the Australian state of Western Australia, in particular the Perth metropolitan region, the club trains and plays its home games at Perth Stadium in Burswood, Western Australia, having previously also played matches at the WACA Ground in East Perth. The club is one of two Australian Football League clubs based in Western Australia, with the other being the Fremantle Football Club. The club was founded in 1986 as an expansion team and entered the competition the following season, along with the Brisbane Bears, making the finals series for the first time in 1988. West Coast won its first premiership in 1992, after being defeated in the grand final the previous year. They are the first non-Victorian team to play in and win a Grand Final. The Eagles have since won two more premierships, in 1994 and 2006. The club's current coach is Adam Simpson, and the current captain is Shannon Hurn. From the 2014 season onwards, the East Perth Football Club, playing in the West Australian Football League (WAFL), has served as West Coast's reserves team, with West Coast players previously distributed among all WAFL teams. 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Team Setup '2000-2004' 'Default Squad' 'Reserves' '2005-2009' 'Default Squad' 'Reserves' Recruitments/Drafts Club Song *'Altered Club Song' **Hey Eagles, hey Eagles, hey Eagles, hey Eagles **We're flying high, we're flying high **We're flying high, we're flying high **We're the Eagles, the West Coast Eagles **And we're here to show you why **We're the big birds, kings of the big game **We're the Eagles, we're flying high **We're flying high, we're flying high **We're flying high **We're the Eagles, the West Coast Eagles **And we're here to show you why **We're the big birds, kings of the big game **We're the Eagles, we're flying high **We're the Eagles, the West Coast Eagles **And we're here to show you why **We're the big birds, kings of the big game **We're the Eagles, we're flying high **We're the Eagles, we're flying high Original: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INptFr9pr4E New 2018: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rJciG49dcNo *'Original Club Song' **For years they took the best of us **And claimed them for their own **But now we've got them back again **Our Eagles have come home **'Chorus' **We're the Eagles **West Coast Eagles **And we're here to show you why **We're the big birds, kings of the big game **We're the Eagles, we're flying high **For years we learned the lessons **And we learned them very well **Now we've added West Coast magic **And we'll give you very hell **'CHORUS' **So watch out all you know-alls **All you wise men from the east **You'll get more than just a footy game **You'll get a West Coast Eagles feast **'CHORUS' **We're the big birds, kings of the big game **We're the Eagles, we're flying high **We're the Eagles, we're flying high Category:AFL Category:Teams Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas